


In the Moonlight

by Vagabond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I don't really know what to tell you this is pretty straight forward, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Smut, chillywilly, it is my life, otp prompt, prompt: your OTP goes skinny dipping, sexual activities beside a lake, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particular long day at a conference by a lake, Will convinces Frederick to do something a little out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt about OTPs and skinny dipping, so this is what came from that. I also read something from Chuck Palahniuk said about not using the word 'feel' but rather focusing on describing what that looks like for the character. Describe what they're feeling, don't just straight up tell the reader what it is. So I tried to do that and it was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but also (hopefully) rewarding? I think. I don't know. It is different and I enjoyed writing it so that's really about it. 
> 
> I was originally going to have Will jerk off while standing over Frederick but I chickened out.
> 
> Not beta'ed. First part originally written on a note pad when I was hella bored at work and couldn't use the computer.

“Take off your clothes,” Will insisted from where they stood by the edge of a lake. Twilight left the sky a dusky shade of purple which faded to black behind them. Facing West, Frederick watched the remnant streaks of sun disappear behind the horizon, leaving them shrouded in shadow. 

“No,” Frederick replied, his fingers tapped idly against the outside of his leg. He trained his eyes on the water, watched it ripple and shift beneath invisible forces. 

“We’re at a conference out in the middle of nowhere with a beautiful lake. We’re missing a wonderful opportunity to skinny dip,” Will’s breath brushed the back of Frederick’s neck and his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“Will, any number of people could come out here and find us,” the wind’s chill drew up bumps along his skin. At least that’s what he told himself while he tried to ignore the fingers that teased just beneath the waist of his jeans. Will brushed the pads of his fingers against Frederick’s hip bones. 

“Please?” 

He fell victim to the breathy way Will said the word. It made him shudder. Wound up in a single syllable there was more than a plea; it was a promise. Visions of hands on bare skin and a pair of warm lips on his own came to the forefront of his mind in response. He groaned a low, soft sound, and gave in without saying a word. 

Will’s hands undid the fly of his pants and pushed them down around his thighs. The fabric stubbornly refused to slide down further because he’d decided to wear well-fitted tailored slacks for the day’s events. They clung to his thighs and left him half exposed, the outline of his arousal visible through a thin layer of black silk. He squirmed and leaned forward to push his pants down which inadvertently left him with his ass pressed firmly to Will’s groin. 

The other man’s hips twitched forward suggestively and Frederick moved to straighten up but toppled forward when Will’s hand pressed against his back. He yelped and landed on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to scowl. Will just watched as Frederick rolled from his knees onto his back and proceeded to kick off his shoes, pull off his socks, and then shove his pants completely off. Left lying out on the ground, Frederick stared up at his lover. 

Will stood over him and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt. Frederick didn’t move. He lay back in the grass and allowed the other man’s eyes to roam where ever they pleased. 

“Push up your shirt,” Will insisted with a hungry look in his eyes that made Frederick’s heart hammer against his chest.

“Will,” he hesitated. Out in the open, anyone could walk in on the scene. Not to mention the measure of shame which still accompanied the scar that marked his belly. Will asked him to expose himself to the world and his stomach coiled anxiously in response. 

“Frederick,” the heat in Will’s voice and the obvious bulge in his pants pushed him over the edge. 

Frederick hiked up his shirt and revealed a stretch of tan skin with a long, pale scar separating left from his right. A dusting of hair started near the bottom of it and disappeared into his boxers, the only other defining characteristic of his belly. 

“Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Will’s admission washed over Frederick and he whimpered. He reached down and cupped himself through his boxers. His entire body ached with desire for his lover’s touch. 

Will gave him what he wanted. The other man dropped down onto his knees and straddled Frederick’s hips. His fingertips were like fire as they drew over exposed skin and traced the length of a scar that became more familiar to both of them every day. When their lips touch the world slows down and Frederick can almost forget that they’re surrounded by rustling trees and an ever shifting lake. In his mind they might as well be back in their bedroom and his tension eases at the thought. 

Somewhere along the way Will’s lips had distracted him because the next thing he knew, cold air rushed around his hard cock until a tight hand wrapped around it. A soft ‘fuck’ escaped him as he reached out to grab onto something and ended up sinking his fingertips into Will’s bicep, still covered by the soft fabric of his shirt. Frederick tugged at it helplessly as he rolled his hips into his lover’s hand, moaning into Will’s mouth. 

When the steady press of lips was gone he opened his eyes and stared up at the other man. Will’s pupils were wide, the blue of his eyes dark with flecks of light like the moonlit lake beside them. The sun had gone. The final streaks of light disappeared as the moon took its rightful place in the sky and left them in shadows. The trees whispered around them, caught up in the gentle breeze that left Frederick alternating between shivers and purposeful jerks of his hips. 

Will’s hand left him and he whined. In the moonlight, his lover looked absolutely magnificent. Light from the moon brushed against a pale cheek and left half of his face partially shadowed. It accented his cheek bones and his cleanly shaven jaw, which had been something he’d agreed to do only for the conference and because Frederick had been insistent enough to get him to try it. 

His hand was dislodged from Will’s arm when the other man settled back on his haunches and unzipped the fly of his pants. Soon his arousal was out in the open just like Frederick’s, and he leaned back over him and rubbed their cocks together. 

“Will,” Frederick murmured and arched up into the movement, though his eyes rolled back and finally closed when one of his lover’s strong hands wrapped around them both. 

“Quiet, Frederick, someone might hear,” Will whispered hotly into his ear as he pulled another keening moan out of Frederick. In response, all he could do was slap his own hand over his mouth as Will stroked them together. He moaned into his skin, eyes still closed, his other hand resting on the grass. Frederick’s fingers curled in the cold, wet blades before they pressed into the dirt and held on. 

He forced his eyes open and bit down into the flesh of his own palm as he drew closer to finishing, gazed trained first on Will’s face before it shifted to the sky. With nature all around him, something about what they were doing was alright. The stars sparkled above them in the sky and clouds swirled between them. Nature filled his nostrils as the smell of pine trees, murky lake water, and the wonderfully subtle cologne he’d bought for Will assaulted him. 

One final stroke and the thought of Will fucking him into the dirt sent him over the edge. He cried out against his own hand, wished he could scream for the world to hear. There was something altogether primal in their actions and the animal within wanted to join in with nature’s song. Instead, he moaned helplessly into his hand as he came all over his stomach and shirt. His hips jerked with the movements before he relaxed into the grass. 

Will pushed his hand away and leaned in to steal a kiss as he continued to stroke them both lazily. A half glance down at their bodies told him Will had finished, too. They waited until they were able to catch their breath before Frederick pushed Will off of him, squirmed out of all his clothes, and made a mad dash for the water. Before he jumped in he glanced back and saw Will naked and giving chase. 

He laughed as he took a running leap into the lake which turned into a gasp as the cold water turned every one of his nerves to ice. Frederick dunked his head under the water before he resurfaced, shaking out his hair like one of Will’s dogs after a bath, and cried out in surprise when strong arms wrapped around his waist. He eased back into the embrace and tilted his head to make room for the lips against his neck. 

The pair spent as long as they could in the water, taking time first to get any uncomfortable fluids off before they began to play. Frederick would swim away and disappear under the water as Will chased him. Sometimes the other man would catch him by his foot, drag him further under the water as they wrestled, until they were forced to resurface to catch their breath. Other times, Frederick would make a dash for the shoreline and Will would toss him back into the lake, water engulfing him as he crashed through the surface. 

When they were finally worn out they managed to crawl back up onto the grassy bank, breathless, flushed, and cold. Frederick lay on his back and panted while Will sat beside him, also struggling to catch his breath. After a few minutes of rest, Frederick shifted himself up enough to rest his forehead against Will’s bare thigh. He licked playfully at the other man’s prickled skin and received a gently pinch to his ear in return. 

“It was a good idea, Will,” Frederick admitted as exhaustion settled in and his muscles relaxed. A large part of him wanted to fall asleep right there, and had he not been naked it may have been an option. 

“Yeah,” Will answered as he ran his fingers through Frederick’s damp hair and massaged his scalp. The feeling sent warm vibrations down his spine. “I used to do this a lot, when I was a kid. The few friends I had loved to go out to lakes and dive in wearing nothing but our birthday suits.” 

When Frederick closed his eyes he pictured it. Will was a thin and lanky youth, all sinewy muscle and speed. Slightly tanned arms from days spent wearing a shirt outside gave way to a much paler tone. He didn’t have hair anyway because he was still young, not far into the thick of it yet, though his companions certainly were. They rushed ahead and left Will behind in his boxers and Will merely observed for a time. He watched them rough house and splash and dunk each other. Finally, though, he shoved off his own boxers and ran forward to join them, able to leap higher as he used a rock for leverage before he crashed past the surface amidst a round of whoops and hollers. 

“We should get inside, you’re shivering Frederick.” 

Broken from his train of thought he looked up and found Will watching him with both affection and concern written on his features. The other man drew his thumb lovingly along Frederick’s jaw. 

They crept back to their cabin, still naked and clutching their clothes. Frederick figured it could have only been by the grace of some merciful god that they made it into the cabin without anyone seeing. Or, if anyone had, they’d been quiet about it. The pair managed to rinse off in the shower but left their clothes in piles on the floor as they crawled beneath the pile of blankets on the bed. Now that Frederick could settle down his muscles began to ache and he collapsed into the bed. Will nestled up against him, a warm presence resting at his side, and the darkness quickly came up to snatch him away into sleep. 

“I love you,” was the last thing his mind registered before he gave in to sleep’s embrace.


End file.
